A Whole Other World
by Prince Aleksander
Summary: Definitely OC! When Ria comes to Tokyo to attend Teiko high she meets up with the blue haired phantom sixth member of the GoM. When the boy asks her to watch him at practice one day mixed feelings get involved. Loving Kuroko, angering Akashi, dating Kise, hating Aomine, talking secretly with Takao, there was no better way to unintentionally destroy the Generation of Miracles
1. Kuroko

"Bye mom!" Ria called without glancing back, swinging a backpack over her shoulders and heading out to Teiko high, her new school. She was excited to see what kinds of new things they did in Japan, Tokyo, that was different from America. She was only lucky that she had started learning Japanese at the age of five, along with some other things, like basketball, tennis, and reading. Which she was also excited about. Ria had heard that the tennis teams and the basketball teams were magnificent here, she couldn't wait. She loved watching the most, but back in America she had actually played quite a lot.

Ria walked to school with her bag singled out on one shoulder and bumping against her hip, for some reason, this aggravated her a lot. She didn't know why she was angry, but thinking back to America reminded her of her father, and these memories were just too painful. She had actually watched the plane crash, watched as it spun to the ground of the airport, one wing busted almost clean off, the fire a bright yellow-orange, stark against the midnight sky. In that moment she had been too horrified to move, to do anything, and when she got the report that he was dead she for some reason blamed herself.

Two weeks later her mom came to her in her room and announced that they were moving back to Tokyo, where she had been born, and ever since then her mom had been unresponsive to anything she did, it was if she had never existed.

Ria hated to change her ways too. After seeing the other girls in the nearby area going to school with one shoulder bags and mini skirts Ria had promptly changed from wearing trousers to skirts, and she had switched out her everyday normal backpack for one like this, now all she had to do was hope she wasn't noticed.

* * *

Her dream of blending in was short lived as she entered her home classrooom. The teacher immediately pulled her to the front and forced her introduce herself.

"Hello everyone," she said in a loud clear voice, bowing, "I'm Syseko Ahriiah." Ria was grateful she had put her last name before her first, and not fallen for old habits.

She plastered her most charming smile on her face and made her way to her seat, bag held in front of her by both hands. She sat in the back, behind a pretty teal haired blue eyed boy, and immediately the teacher started on math and so on. Ria sighed and rested her head on a hand, glancing out the window and staring at the sky, once again thinking back to the past.

Though she didn't have much time to dwell on the horrors, because soon after a sheet was in front of her, blank, waiting for her to write on it.

Ria leaned forwards and tapped the blue haired boy on the shoulder. He turned in surprise. "Yes, Syseko kun?"

"Eh? no need to call me that, what's your name?" She waited expectantly.

"Uh, forgive me Syseko kun, I'm not used to people noticing me. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, welcome to Teiko." He smiled at her and asked, "What did you want me for?"

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me!" she exclaimed, "what do I do with this?" she pushed the paper towards him expectantly. "Oh, this, you..." and he began.

* * *

After class Tetsuya invited her to come with him to his basketball practice, and Ria agreed enthusiastically, following him like a faithful puppy smiling and chattering all the way to the gym. Kuroko paused outside the door and said in a whisper, "Just don't upset Akashi kun, he's the captain, he'll make you do laps if you do," he warned.

"Eh? but I'm not apart of the basketball team!"

"It doesn't matter," the bluenette said unemotionally, his face a blank mask as always, "He's Akashi kun, he can do whatever he wishes."

"He doesn't seem like that nice of a guy," Ria mused accidentally bumping into someone on her way into the gym following Tetsuya.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that!" Ria cried, backing up a step and looking at that person apologetically. Her eyes instantly came in contact with red and gold ones, sending chills down her spine. The red haired boy looked at her purposefully, "what are you doing here? and who doesn't seem like that nice of a guy."

"Oh...uh, who are you?"

"I don't see the need to answer that question, now, I'll ask again, what are you doing here?" Though the red haired boy was quite small Ria got the feeling that she shouldn't mess with him.

"I...uh...eerrr, I was just...uh...Following Kuroko!" yeah, that should do it.

"So you were stalking him." the redhead said with no emotion showing on his face.

"No!" Ria shouted, horrified.

"Then tell me all the truth, I don't have time for you, my team is waiting." The small guy crossed his arms and stared at her with those heterochromatic eyes that made her want to run.

"EEK! you're the captain! YOU'RE Akashi then! oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know! you see, Kuroko invited me to come and watch and..heh..." Ria felt too uncomfortable, she placed a hand behind her head and forced a smile, scared enough not to know that somebody had approached behind her.

"Akashicchi!" somebody shouted "don't tell me you have a girlfriend!" Ria turned to see a handsome blond bouncing behind her, grinning.

"I have no such affair, Ryouta," the captain said calmly. He then turned to Ria, "well, then, since Tetsuya invited you I'll make an exception, you can sit and watch, I suppose Tetsuya's your friend?"

"Of course," Ria hissed indignantly. _make an exception? what does that mean? BECAUSE it's Tetsuya? this guy has problems!_

"I advise you not to use that tone around me...Ryouta, you're late, do one hundred laps after practice around the court, and you're practice is tripled." the redhead captain then turned and stomped into the gym.

Ria snorted and followed after the arrogant self-centered captain, seething in anger, while a pouting Ryouta followed, whining and complaining to her all the way there.

* * *

_So, yaaaay, I hope you liked it!_

_Please R&R me! and pm me if anything is wrong! I hope i'll get lots of reviews and favs!_


	2. Generation of Miracles

_Well, here's the next chapter, hope everybody enjoys it! Can't wait for some reviews or favs. also, note-Ria calls them by their first names because it's a habit she had from america. Please R&R!_

* * *

The basketball practice was so intense and amazing, that it shocked Ria to the core, and she wondered what would happen in an actual game between another school and Teiko.

They-would-dominate! There was no doubt about it, she watched them warm up and practice, she watched their captain berate them mercilessly, she watched Ryouta the copycat, Daiki the ace, Shintarou the shooter, Atsushi with his pure power, and Tetsuya's shadow passes...and she watched Akashi, who was just pure awesome...in his own little world.

Ria still thought him a jerk, but that was her opinion. They whole team seemed to have respect for him, and besides that, Kuroko didn't seem to mind him, and he actually didn't seem afraid of him at all. Which meant if Kuroko wasn't afraid she wouldn't be afraid, except maybe she was afraid of the fondness Akashi had for Kuroko, which sent shivers down her spine.

Ria wasn't even sure that they noticed her up on the bleachers, watching intently. They only started to notice her when she came down and sat next to Satsuke, who was promptly taking notes, observing, filling out forms and all kinds of weird stuff. When she saw Ria she frowned and pointed to the door. "Visitors aren't allowed," she said, "It's Akashi's rule."

"Oh," Ria said, shifting uncomfortably in the empty seat next to Teiko basketball team's manager, then she smiled and nodded, "but Akashi's the one who said I was allowed! I told him Tetsuya wanted me here and he said it was OK just this once."

Satsuke thought a moment, then smiled back, "well, if you're Tetsu's friend then that's ok! I'm Momoi."

"Hi then, I'm Ahriiah Sy-...I mean, Syseko Ahriiah. Sorry, I come from America, so I'm fairly new, I actually just arrived today, so...yeah."

"Oh!" Satsuke beamed at Ria and exclaimed, "I could show you around! If you're Tetsu's friend you're mine! Plus, I know somebody who's from America also. He's really tall and he has red hair and red eyes...did you know that...how can you speak Japanese so fluently if you're new...Kuroko chan is really awesome..." and so Ria sat with Satsuke and listened, talked, and listened some more, grateful that she didn't actually have to do much. She watched the notes Satsuke wrote as they talked, mainly about Teiko's basketball team and a few others. Ria was surprised at how much Satsuke knew about other people, and she meant to ask about it, except as soon as the thought came to mind the practice suddenly ended with Akashi calling for them to arrive on time next practice (this was mainly directed towards Ryouta, who continued to practice even while everybody left).

Ria stayed and watched, wanting to know as much as she could about Teiko's basketball team, which she was sure she could acquire the information quite accurately with the always sunshine Ryouta.

She stayed over on the sides of the court curled in a ball with her knees against her chest and elbows resting on her knees, her forearms against her cheeks while she rested her chin on her elbows and observed Ryouta's solemn training. Ria had thought he was always sunshine at first but it looked as if he was as gloom and doom as Akashi right now. He must be upset that he had extra training.

After he was finished he ran the laps obediently before finally coming to the bench to dry off. When he did so Ria stepped down and sat on the bench next to Ryouta. For a moment he didn't even know she was there until finally, "Uwaaaaaaaah, who are you? what are you doing here?!"

"It's me," Ria said, giggling.

"How long have you been here?" Ryouta asked.

"A while now," she replied.

"You're just like Kurokocchi," Ryouta whined, pouting, "So you're not Akashicchi's girlfriend?"

Ria snorted, "No."

"Aaaawwww...and I thought he'd actually gotten smart, I would have asked you out the first I saw you if I was him!" Ryouta sighed and toweled his hair, then his long legs, afterwards he stood and offered his hand, his smile making her heart skip a beat, and for a moment she just stared at him in shock. _Asked her out? No way Ryouta! Please do! _she thought desperately, hoping he would somehow hear her plea through some sort of magic. when he didn't though, she sighed and accepted his hand, commanding the disturbing thoughts to go away so they wouldn't effect her outward appearance.

"So, Ryouta..."

"Yeah, what?" asked as they walked outside together.

"What's Teiko's basketball team like?" Ria asked slowly, making sure she wasn't offending him by accident, but he seemed quite cheerful. He immediately beamed and started a long conversation about how they were called the Generation of Miracles, how they had been recruited and how he had joined. He talked about how amazing Daiki was, and how Daiki could dunk, and how he planned to beat Daiki, and Daiki this and Daiki that, and he talked about how they had won all the matches they had ever played, how Murasakibara was so creepy and how he ate a lot and how Midorima was into "Oha-Asa" horoscopes, and then he talked more about Daiki, and how Daiki had beat a person named Kagami Taiga who was really good at basketball though and airhead, and he talked about Daiki this and that, and how amazingly good at basketball he was and how Daiki could probably beat a whole basketball team by himself and how Aomine used to play street-ball.

It was so shocking that Ryouta had changed from the Generation of Miracles to Aomine in so little time that she found herself rapt in Ryouta's blabbering about this supposedly amazing guy.

When Ryouta finished, finally out of breath, Ria was awed by his enthusiasm, and it only inflated her good spirits more, so she started asking question and Ryouta answered without hesitation. She asked about Daiki, how Daiki acted, and Ryouta told her about Daiki's "The only one who can beat me is me," rule, which really set Ria off. He also told her about the principle of the school with was 'winning is everything,' which also made Ria angry.

So she asked about Akashi, and the blond got so enthusiastic that she didn't have to ask anything about the team captain after that because Kise didn't leave anything out. He told her everything he knew about Akashi, which was surprisingly much, and she learned that the red haired mismatched eyes captain was probably one of the scariest people ever, and how Akashi was known to make people run laps for even the slightest thing. He talked about how Akashi took them out to eat at very nice restaurants after every game they played against a strong opponent.

And then their chat moved on to the green haired star shooter, then to Tetsuya, and then to Kise himself, who talked so much about himself, that he was a model and the copycat, that Ria became dizzy from all that was said.

"This is where I turn, Ryouta, see you tomorrow...I'm allowed to come watch practice again if I want right?" She asked, turning to wave at him as she left.

Ryouta nodded, "If he approves," the blond said, beaming at her and waving back.

"If he approves my ass," she mumbled, grumbling on her way home, when she arrived at the doorstep she heard a call from inside. "Is that you, Arii? I need your help, I can't find the cooking pan!"

Ria froze in shock, then entered the house warily, "Grandma, why are you here?" she asked, slipping off her shoes and walking into the cooking room.

"Oh, honey you're home!" her grandma exclaimed, hobbling over to Ria and wrapping her slender arms around her granddaughter.

Ria pushed her arms off though. "Grandma where's mom?" she looked around in confusion. Though her mom wasn't there normally in the morning to see her off because she was sleeping her mom always took the liberty of saying hi to her when she arrived back at home. It was too much to walk around the house all the time with baby about to come but...

"C'mere honey," her grandmother said, pulling her into the cooking room, "show me how they do it these days, my mind seems to be clouded somewhat."

"Grandma!" Ria shouted, her aggravation getting the better of her, she ripped her arm out of her grandmother's grip and whirled around, hoping to see some sign of her mother.

There was silence, and when she looked back to her grandmother the woman was crying silently at the table. "Grandma, what's wrong?"

"She's dead...your mothers dead, she died having twins at the hospital today, I'm sorry."


	3. Confusion

**GoM**

Kise chattered nonstop in the gym the next day, being his usual bubbly self, while Midorima sat in tsundere mode, filing his nails. Murasakibara stood at the back of the, gym munching on some new flavored candy and Aomine warmed himself up for the upcoming match. Akashi stood by the door, waiting.

_but waiting for who?_ Kise watched Akashi with excitement, then quickly changed the topic to the girl from yesterday, "Sysekocchi is so kind don't you think! She's so exciting, and she said she'd come and watch us today also, isn't that awesome Akashicchi!"

Akashi turned a devilish glare to Kise, burning holes in Kise's head with his eyes. Kise continued, "and we're waiting for her, by Akashicchi's orders, how kind, you know Akashicchi, you're actually kind of fun!"

"Of course you are too, Kise...too fun, next word that comes out of your mouth and I'll not hesitate to cut tongue out." Akashi smirked as he saw Kise jump and look around for help, but everybody was supposedly 'busy'.

"But Akashicchi," Kise whined, disappointed, but still wary in case scissors came flying from the smirking redhead's direction.

"Atsushi," Akashi ordered, "go check on Ahriiah, if she's not at home then check the school also."

"But Aka-chin, don't you think it's going too far? We just met..."Murasakibara turned around and left, continuing to munch on his sweets, retreating from the dangerous glare.

"Anyone else?" Akashi challenged, aggravated.

Much to everybody's surprise Kuroko said silently, "Akashi kun, the word of a girl you've just met shouldn't delay a game if she breaks it, besides I like her, I don't think-"

"You like her?" Akashi asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Not in that way Akashi kun," Kuroko said, seeing that he had said something wrong, athough he didn't know what.

"Of course not Tetsuya, but be careful with you're words. Anybody could misunderstand them, including her." Akashi's voice was so full of menace that even Kuroko had a hard time keeping a straight face, but he did.

"Syseko kun isn't coming," Kuroko deadpanned, "She probably has important things to do." and just at that moment Murasakibara returned, a sad look on his face, eating more slowly as he contemplated something. Akashi stared at the giant expectantly and waited for the purple haired player to say something. "Well, Aka-chin, it is a sad moment for Syseko chan right nowm," He sighed.

* * *

**Ahriiah**

She knew she was late for the game, and she berated herself over and over again for it, what a mistake, wallowing in self pity for her mothers death. Sure, her mother was dead and she should be grieving, but much good that would do if Ria stayed at home all day and did nothing but talk to Granny and wait for the twins. Her mother wouldn't like it if she didn't get some fresh air and contact her friends and do what she loved to do, watch and play basketball.

Plus, she had promised Ryouta that she would come. At first she had thought it was just another practice, but apparently to the Generation of Miracles a game against another school that wasn't for the inter high tournament or the winter cup was just another practice match or an easily won, non assessed game, where the Generation of Miracles always came out proud and unbloodied.

What a pain. A group of arrogant high school kids who thought they were good at everything as her friends, what could possibly go wrong? Fights, annoyance, more fights...but she was still somehow connected to them all in a way, and maybe to Akashi...or Ryouta a little more than anybody else. And judging by what she had seen of Akashi during the practice he could either be the mean punisher of times, or the mother, or a mix of both, or just plain creepy. Too many mixed emotions went with thinking of him...or seeing him.

Why was he just ahead? watching her at the bend in the road? shouldn't he be at a match?

Unjustified anger filled her and she stomped over to him, "why are you here, don't you have a match?" Ria asked, angry that he would skip. Perfect attendance made somebody so much better at something in her mind.

"It's postponed." Akashi said.

"I-you-how-why?" Ria sorted out her thoughts and attempted again to question the apparently carefree captain, "Why have you postponed it?"

"Because you weren't there."

"But I was just-"

"I'm sorry about you're mother," Akashi said in a quiet voice.

Ria was taken aback, "oh, well, eer..." _What should she say? Thank you? But he was so scary, what if she offended him in some way!_ Ria shuddered at the thought of a devil Akashi coming after her.

Akashi, noticing the shiver, took off his coat and offered it to her, Ria tried to refuse, but with a glare, a smirk, and a 'You'll catch a cold' he convinced her to put it on.

Ria wasn't surprised that it fit, she and Akashi were about the same size, and it was warm with Akashi's heat, and it smelled like Akashi, and it made her shiver even more to think of all the things it reminded her of, basketball and him, which was all she needed to think of right now.

"So you still were going to show up anyway?" He asked, though his voice remained level as always, she detected a sense of curiosity. Intrigued Ria asked, "Why shouldn't I have come?"

"Don't play stupid Ahriiah, didn't your mother die yesterday?"

"Uh..." she couldn't think about it, it was too pressing, but Akashi asked another question, "and where's your father? who do you live with now?"

"My grandmother," Ria said, unsure if that would satisfy Akashi, it didn't apparently.

"Are you moving then."

"No."

"She's moving in with you."

"Yes."

"What about brothers or sisters?"

"That's none of your concern." Ria growled, suddenly her anger coming back. Who wanted to know about her brothers and sisters, she had the newborn twins (boy and girl) her older brother...and her older sister, who had refused to come, much to Ria's seemingly everlasting rage at her family, then her younger brother who her older sister wouldn't let come. _Arrrgh, too many things to think about, change the subject, quick! Anything!_

"So Akashi, you seeing anybody?" There was long silence until Ria realized what she had just said. oops, BIG oops, she hoped Akashi didn't get the wrong impression.

"Are you asking me out, Ahriiah."

EEEEK! Leave it to Akashi to put her on edge. "Heh," Ria placed a hand behind her head and looked anywhere but at Akashi, "no that's definitely not what I meant you see I-"

"Meet me at the cafe down the road, the new one, tomorrow," Akashi said, turning on his heel and starting to leave.

"W-what time?"

"8:00 pm exactly. oh, and Ria, I expect you to be on time, skipping wouldn't bode well for you either." and then he was gone.

Great, just great, Ria officially had a date with arrogant, too motherly at some points, sinister captain of the Generation of Miracles.


	4. Akashi

Ria sat across from the red-haired basketball captain and ate silently, watching Akashi who was watching her.

It was hard to say whether they would even start a conversation, with Ria answering all of his questions with one word answers that left no room for more talking. she was seriously getting on his nerves.

Akashi didn't know what to make of her, and for once in his life he was frustrated. He flared at her with those heterochromatic eyes and waited for her to shift uncomfortably under his gaze, he waited for even the slightest uncomfortable movement so that he knew he had reign over the girl. He truly didn't even know why he was going out with her.

Sure she was pretty, with her pure black hair that fell in waves down her back and her thoughtful emerald green eyes, always observant and understanding, cold but warm, beautiful...and beautiful.

Akashi shook off the feeling angrily and hissed in frustration as not the slightest of fear showed. He could see it hidden in her eyes, yet that only made it worse, to hide it meant she had control over herself, which meant she had control over him, and to have control over Seijuro Akashi was impossible. Absolutely.

* * *

Ria observed his odd behavior with interest, he was glaring at her for no apparent reason, the steaming food sitting in front of him untouched. Ria didn't know Akashi could act like this, it had seemed almost impossible when she had met him at first, always telling his teammates what to do with exact accuracy as how to win. He knew everything, or so Ryouta had told her that day when he had been explaining the Generation of Miracles. Akashi was the mother of the group and the father, and somewhere in between. He was the ruler, the Emperor...

Ria almost burst out laughing. She tried to hold it back but an amused grin managed to make it's way through her defenses and caused her to giggle slightly before she regained her composure.

Akashi narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, "what's so amusing Ahriiah," he asked in a whisper.

"Nothing Akashi kun," Ria answered, making sure to add the Japanese suffix just like Kuroko-_kun_ did. Dang, she was going to have to get used to that.

He didn't move though, so Ria leaned forward so their faces were just inches apart. "Do you really want to know?" She asked quietly, and Akashi smirked, "yes," he said.

Ria leaned back and laughed. "well too bad."

* * *

Meanwhile Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, and Murasakibara all watched from the candy shop across the street, observing with interest. Midorima wore some sunglasses and a hat, convinced that Akashi wouldn't recognize him in them, ( the hat was his lucky item) and Murasakibara chewed on the newest taffy, observing with a- for once in his life- interested expression. While Kise was giggling next to Aomine, who was scowling at the blond model in anger. They hardly realized Kuroko next to them all, watching also.

"Akashi-kun will get mad at you for watching," the bluenette said to them, making them all jump.

Midorima pushed the sunglasses up his nose with his middle finger and glanced at the smaller shadow. "what he doesn't know won't hurt him," Midorima said to the other calmly, making sure, however, that his hat was still on his head.

* * *

How dare she! Akashi pulled back in shock a second after Ria's reply came, too angry to do anything at first. "Forty laps Ahriiah, when you come to practice tomorrow." He then stood and walked from the cafe.

* * *

Forty laps huh? That was definitely the way Ryouta had described him...but at least she'd get to run with all the others at practice tomorrow, because she could see them all at the candy shop across the street.

* * *

The next day the rest of the Generation of Miracles besides Akashi and including Ahriiah was running laps, while Momoi stood on the sidelines and shook her head in disappointment "I warned them," she sighed, next to her satisfied captain. "I know," Akashi said laughing, but inside, he was still confused about Ahriiah. Why didn't she obey him? He didn't know, but he'd make her his.

* * *

**Ok, soo here it is, hope you all enjoyed it! After this she'll start to get to know the Generation of Miracles one by one.**

**Please R&R and comment..thank you all so much!**


End file.
